


A Deal With The Slytherin

by Dracosgirlxoxo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Love/Hate, Original Character(s), Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracosgirlxoxo/pseuds/Dracosgirlxoxo
Summary: Persephone Goldheart grew up as a strict Slytherin...Until she was sorted in Gryffindor. When her secret friendship with the golden trio is threatened to be revealed to her parents she decides to make a deal with the devil. A handsome blonde Slytherin devil.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 2





	1. Home, sweet home

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fanfiction! The storyline isn’t going to be exactly the same as the books or movies so if there are any differences this is why. Also, I apologize for any potential typos please let me know if you find any. Thanks again for reading and enjoy!

Persephone Goldheart is my own original character. All the other characters shown in this story belong to JK Rowling, as does the Wizarding World of Harry Potter.

...

Her whole life Persephone Goldheart had been a Slytherin. Her parents both came from highly regarded rich pureblood wizarding families, with their regular dinner companions consisting of the Malfoys, the Lestrange's, and the Parkinson's. The Goldheart family believed as all proper wizarding families believed. Magic should only belong to magical families, not to half-bloods and definitely not to Mudbloods. Ever since she was a young girl, Persephone's parents insisted on trying to set her up with young pureblood boys. 'To keep the family powerful." her father would say. Yes, Persephone had always been a Slytherin until she hadn't been...Until she went to Hogwarts. She remembered feeling numb as she made her way over to the Gryffindor table, her brain not processing what was happening. She remembered her childhood friend, Draco Malfoy glaring at her as she walked passed. She remembered the howler she received from her parents the next day, the disappointment in their eyes when she went home for Christmas that first year. She remembered her parents becoming more and more neglectful as the years went by until they could hardly bear to look at their disappointment of a daughter for a second longer.

In Persephone's first few years at Hogwarts, she had no friends. Her once best friends over at the Slytherin table refused to talk to her once she was sorted into Gryffindor. Her presence was met with rolled eyes, muttered slurs, and rude remarks. The Gryffindors were nice enough, but Persephone's father had warned her that if she wanted to continue to be a part of the Goldheart family it would do her good to stay away from her roommates. It had been such a lonely 3 years. Persephone wasn't a shy person and she craved someone to talk with, someone to gossip with, someone to laugh with. The worst part of it all was that the Gryffindors were so friendly. They would always try to start conversations with her or invite her to the famous common room parties, and she would have to pretend she wasn't interested. She would have to be rude even. Eventually, the Gryffindors learned to leave her alone, which was much much worse. And so her lonesome existence continued...until the fourth year.

It was the night of the Yule Ball when Persephone first spoke to the golden trio. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were sitting by themselves watching the dancers whirling and twirling around the great hall. Ron had a look of complete disgust of his face, while Harry just looked bored out of his brain. Persephone blamed the firewhiskey spiked punch for her forbidden interaction.

"Having Fun?" she asked sarcastically, cocking an eyebrow at the pair.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Ron snapped, his eyes only briefly glancing up at her before resting back on the dances.

"Ron" Harry whispered, "that's Persephone, she's in Gryffindor in our year." Harry smiled up at her in an apology.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Ron said, his cheeks glowing red. Persephone chuckled.

"It's alright if I were you I'd forget about me as well." For a second Harry and Ron looked confused, but then joined in her laughter.

Ever since then Persephone had friends. It was no longer the golden trio, Persephone was part of the group. She had comforted Harry after Cedric Diggory had died in the TriWizard Tournament, she had listened to Hermonie constantly complain about Ron, she had also listened to Hermione come to Ron's defence whenever someone spoke badly of him. She had played countless games of wizard's chess with Ron, and even let him beat her a few times. And in return, they had been there for her. They had offered sympathy when she told them about her situation with her parents, they had stood up for her when Malfoy offered he's at least weekly insults, and they had written to her every holiday that they were apart. Of course, her parents knew nothing about this. They still thought that she had no friends and hated all Gryffindors, but as long as they didn't know, she would be fine. Until eventually and inevitably she was forced to marry some Slytherin death eater.

…..

Persephone stared at her reflection in the large golden mirror that hung next to her vanity. Tanned skin, wavy blonde hair, blue eyes. A mirror image of what her mother looked like at her age. Today was the day she would be back at Hogwarts for her sixth year. Today was the day that she could finally let the cool hating facade slip away, and she could become herself again. The six weeks away from her friends almost caused her to forget who that was. Persephone walked away from the mirror and over to her four-poster bed where her trunk sat open. She double-checked she had everything packed, then made her way over to Shakespeare, her black feathered owl. She had found the name in a muggle book she stumbled across in the Hogwarts library and thought it was a funny name for a man and an even funnier name for a pet.

"Persephone come on!" Helena, Persephone's mother called from downstairs.

Persephone grabbed a trench coat and threw it over her black turtleneck and checkered skirt, then slammed her trunk shut, grabbed Shakespear, and trudged down the stairs to meet her mother.

"Where's Father?" she asked, seeing her mother standing alone. Helena's eyes flickered around the room and she looked embarrassed.

"Oh, he uh he had to go into the Ministry." A lie. Persephone knew when her mother was lying about as easy as knowing what spell to use to unlock a door. Ever since Persephone was sorted into Gryffindor her father seemed to always be at the Ministry.

"So it will just be me today." Helena continued, offering her daughter a sympathetic smile.

Persephone took a final look around the grand house, then back at her mother.

"Alright let's go."

…..

They arrived at the Hogwarts Express five minutes before the train departed. Out of the corner of her eye, Persephone saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione glance at her before entering the train. They knew they couldn't seem all that interested in her, their greetings would be saved for the train. The Malfoy's were also on the platform, fussing over their 16-year-old son like he was only 10 years old. Draco looked different since Persephone had last seen him. He was taller and broader, his face seemed to be more angular. However, he also had an air of sadness around him. He was handsome that was certain, she thought, but his asshole personality made his features far less attractive. Helena dragged Persephone over to the Malfoys despite her physical protests.

"Narcissa" Helena cried, hugging the striking blonde woman.

As the two women talked Persephone and Draco glared at each other. God she loathed him, she didn't know how they were ever friends.

"Hello, Goldheart," Draco said in a low sarcastic drawl. Persephone rolled her eyes, then tugged on Helena's arm.

"Mother I need to go, the train's about to leave."

"Oh of course, well goodbye darling have a nice year," Helena said dismissively, then turned back to Narcissa, continuing their conversation. Persephone felt a familiar sting in her chest as she walked away toward the train. She was used to her father ignoring her, but she at least expected her mother to offer a proper goodbye. As she boarded the train she heard Malfoy's stupid voice.

"Looks like Mummy and Daddy are finally treating you how they should after you've become such an embarrassment to the family," Malfoy said, walking closely behind her as she marched down the corridor of the train.

"Malfoy I can't help that I was sorted into Gryffindor, the hat made that decision, not me."

Persephone stopped outside a compartment. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting inside looking at her through the window.

"No, you can't. But you can help who you spend all your time with." Malfoy snuck round in front of her and put his hands on either side of the small corridor, stopping Persephone from being able to get into the compartment. He learnt in close to her, his breath smelt like mint and there was the smell of some expensive cologne that hung in the air.

"How do you think Mummy and Daddy would feel if I let it slip that your best friends are Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and that filthy mudblood." he snarled, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Don't call her that!" Persephone exclaimed, shoving Draco in the chest and entering the stall and slamming the door shut.

"God I hate him!" she yelled, throwing herself down next to Hermione. They all stared at her looking slightly surprised by her presences. It was just then that she realised it had been almost 7 weeks since she had seen her best friends. Hermione was the first to jump on Persephone, wrapping her arms tightly around her slender frame, then Ron joined, then Harry. They finally let go when Persephone complained about not being able to breathe.

"We've missed you so much!" Hermione said breathlessly. Sitting back down on the seat.

"How was your summer? Were your parents still completely awful?"

Persephone explained that her parent's behaviour had only worsened through the summertime. She told them about the way they treated her like she wasn't there most of the time, and when they did acknowledge her it was only to complain about something she was doing or to tell her about what a disappointment she was.

"My father also threatened me." Persephone continued, "he told me that if he found out I'd been talking to you, he would bring me straight home from Hogwarts, and never let me go back."

"What!" Harry yelled, "he can't do that."

Persephone smiled softly at Harry's anger.

"I mean he can, but it's fine, there's no way my parents could find out. We've been fine the past two years haven't we?" Persephone asked, looking around. The group all slowly nodded their heads in agreement. Harry looked around at Ron and Hermione as if asking them permission to say something. Hermione shrugged and looked uncomfortable, while Ron just looked oblivious.

"Well, we actually have something we want...I want to ask you about." Harry stammered, "I think Malfoy may be a death eater. We saw him in Borgin and Burkes the other day, he was asking Borgin how to fix something. When he said that it wasn't possible Malfoy showed him something that scared him into agreeing to help him. I think it may have been the Dark Mark. Since you know his family I was wondering if you think this could be possible?." Harry finished the last sentence quickly before Hermione or Ron had time to interject. Persephone thought this over. Malfoys parents were so protective over their darling boy and would never let him become a death eater if they had a say about it. But maybe they didn't have a say. Voldermort would've been disgusted with Lucius for losing the prophecy last year. Maybe this was his form of revenge?

"I guess it may be possible.." Persephone said slowly, "but I have no idea what he may have been looking at in Borgin and Burkes." Harry looked satisfied and glanced smugly at Ron and Hermione and then stood up.

"I'm going to get changed," he said and left the room.

"Wait Harry you forgot your...robes," Ron called but Harry was already gone.


	2. friendship and love

AN: Hey guys here's part two! If you like this story please favourite it and leave a review. Also, leave a review if you have any constructive criticism. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

love,

dracosgirlxoxo

...

By the time the train pulled into Hogsmead station Harry still hadn't returned. Hermione was starting to grow anxious and was pacing around the compartment, much to Ron's frustration. Persephone also had a nagging feeling that something had happened to Harry but decided not to voice her opinions, as she felt that Ron didn't need or want to deal with two anxious girls.

"Where is he?" Hermione sighed in frustration walking back into the small room. She had just walked the whole length of the train and Harry was nowhere to be seen. "He's been gone for nearly an hour, what has he been doing?"

"Relax Hermione," Ron said, trying to usher the girls off the train, "He probably just left out of another door, we'll see him up at Hogwarts."

Hermione and Ron exited the train, Persephone intended to follow them but just as she was about to leave she heard something down the corridor of the train. She peered back inside and saw the recognizable blonde head of Malfoy through the window at the end of her compartment. She stepped back onto the train and watched as he walked up to the window. Seeing Persephone watching him, he reached up and pulled the blind down over the window. That was odd, Persephone thought to herself as she stepped off the train, I wonder what he was doing.'

…..

When Harry finally returned to the great hall just in time for the grand feast, Persephone thought she had discovered what Malfoy had been doing. Harry had dried blood smeared down his face and was rubbing his nose delicately. Persephone suspected Malfoy may have been involved. He walked sheepishly over to where Ron, Hermione, and Persephone sat. Ginny sat across from them and scoffing and grinning as Harry came over.

"He's covered in blood again, why is it he's always covered in blood."

Persephone and Ron chuckled, but Hermione looked angry. Harry noticed this and tried to avoid making eye contact with her as he sat down, looking with intense interest, at the empty silver platter that sat on the table.

"Well!" Hermione said loudly, glaring at Harry.

"Well, what?" Harry asked, forging surprise.

"Aren't you going to tell us where you were, and what happened to you?" Harry started to stutter but luckily for Harry, at that exact moment Dumbledore rose and the room went silent. As Dumbledore was speaking Persephone saw Malfoy sneak into the room. He had changed from his black suit into his Slytherin robes. He sat in his usual spot next to Crabe and Goyle, but unlike the rest of the room who was looking at Dumbledore, Malfoy was staring anxiously at his plate.

….

Finally, the final desserts disappeared off the plates. Persephone was impossibly full after eating almost everything on the table.

"I don't know about you," Ron said, still stuffing his mouth with the leftover chocolate cake on his plate, "but I'm about ready for bed." The table nodded in agreement, and Persephone suddenly felt heavy and sleepy. She longed to crawl into the bed she had missed all summer because although her bed at home was bigger, her bed at Hogwarts was far more comfortable. Dumbledore ended the feast with a few short words, and then everyone left the great hall. As Persephone walked down the familiar halls she felt someone roughly shove past her. She was about to yell something at whoever had done it when she noticed it was Malfoy. He was walking briskly through the crowded corridor, looking around as though to check that he wasn't being followed. He was also, Persephone noticed, going in the opposite direction to the Slytherin common room despite it almost being the curfew. Persephone's curiosity got the better of her and she decided to follow Malfoy, remembering what Harry said about thinking he was up to something. Persephone followed Malfoy through the castle, ducking into classrooms, or behind suites of armour when Malfoy turned to see if he was being followed. Eventually, Malfoy stopped walking and stood in front of a blank wall. Persephone peered out from behind the suit of armour. What was he looking at? But Malfoy had disappeared. Persephone started to look around.

"Looking for something Goldheart?" Malfoy drawled, stepping out from behind her "didn't you mummy teach you that it was rude to follow people? Or was that something she neglected, along with yourself?"

Persephone's heart drummed loudly in her chest, but she held her ground.

"Shutup Malfoy." she spat "what are you doing here anyway?" she knew he wouldn't tell her but she thought she might as well ask.

"As if I'd tell a blood traitor such as yourself."

Persephone's anger burned inside her like a raging fire.

"Malfoy, Hermione's head girl and Ron's head boy, maybe I should go and get them. I'm sure they would take a far few points off Slytherin if they knew you were out this late."

Malfoy laughed a cold cruel laugh. It didn't meet his silver-blue eyes.

"You think I care about fucking house points. I'm most likely not even going to be here by the end of the year." Malfoys eyes flickered in panic. He had just let slip something that he shouldn't have, she could tell.

"What? Why wouldn't you be here?" But Malfoy was already storming away.

"Just fuck off Goldheart, leave me alone," Malfoy yelled as he turned a corner and disappeared out of sight.

….

Persephone had to yell at the fat lady before she finally woke up. This was a bit of a risk knowing that it was past the curfew, and Fitch was on the prowl to find students out of bed

"What?" she snapped, rubbing her eyes.

"Elderflower," Persephone said. The fat lady rolled her eyes and the door to the Gryffindor common room swung open. Persephone tiptoed through the common room, careful not wake any of the sleeping Gryffindors. Just as she was about to reach the stairs leading up to dormitory she heard a whisper.

"Persephone?" she jumped and whirled round to find Harry sitting in a chair next to the fire.

"Harry? What are you doing down here?"

"I might ask you the same question," he said cocking an eyebrow and smiling. Persephone sighed and sat down next to Harry.

"I was actually following Malfoy", she explained. Harry look surprised and learnt forwards in interest.

"I saw him after dinner, he was walking away from the Slytherin common room so I followed him. He walked to a corridor and stood in front of a wall." something suddenly clicked into place in her head, "I think it was the corridor where we found the room or requirement!" Persephone said excitedly, "anyway, Malfoy discovered I was watching, but listen to this Harry," she looked at Harry, her eyes shining, "Malfoy accidentally let slip that he didn't think he would be here at the end of the year."

Harry stared at her.

"So what you saying," he said slowly, "is that whatever Malfoy was looking at in Burgin and Burkes is now in the room of requirement, and for some reason, that thing will cause Malfoy to leave school early."

"Yes, that or the fact that he may be a Death Eater." Persephone agreed.

"If only there was some way we could prove he was a Death Eater, if we could see his dark mark or something."

Persephone sighed. Maybe she could follow Malfoy again if she was very careful. Maybe she could send a letter to her parents and ask if they had heard anything from the Malfoys. However she doubted they would tell her anything, and she doubted even more that the Malfoy's would make it public knowledge that their darling boy was a death eater. Her parents would know if they were...Persephone pushed the thought away. She knew there was a strong possibility that her parents were death eaters but she didn't want to think about that, she didn't want to think about what would happen to her if Voldemort came back into power.

"Harry," she said softly, breaking the comfortable silence, "you still didn't tell me what you were doing down here so late." Harry looked away from her sapphire eyes and into the flicking flames of the fire.

"I was thinking about Sirius." He said in almost a whisper. Persephone's heart ached for him. She couldn't even begin to imagine what it could be like for Harry, first losing his parents and then his godfather.

"I just feel so guilty," Harry continued, "It's my fault he's dead. If I hadn't been so stupid as to fall for Voldemort's trap he would still be alive right now." Harry's eyes shone with tears. Persephone realised despite everything he'd gone through, that she'd never seen him cry.

"Harry listen to me." She said, grabbing his hand, "It is not your fault Sirius died. If that plan hadn't worked Voldemort would have found another way to get you to the Ministry. Sirius would have always come to protect you no matter what the situation was because he loved you. His died because of Voldemort and Bellatrix, not you Harry." she raised her hand and gently moved Harry's face from the fire to look into her eyes.

"It's not your fault," she whispered

Harry stared at her for a moment, his eyes still filled with tears. Then he learnt towards Persephone as so his lips were less than an inch from her mouth. Her breath hitched in her throat. Fuck. This is not what she meant to happen. She loved Harry but as a friend, only as a friend. Harry had now shut his eyes. Persephone acted on impulse, she didn't want to hurt him but she didn't want to lead him on. She ducked her head around the side of him and pecked him on the check. Harry opened his eyes and her heart broke when she saw the disappointment filling them.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, pulling him into a tight hug. After a few moments, they let go.

"Goodnight Harry."


	3. Black Mail

Breakfast the next morning was filled with awkward tension radiating from Persephone and Harry. While this went completely unnoticed for Ron, the same couldn't be said for Hermione, who was shooting Persephone questioning looks all throughout breakfast.

"Persephone," Ron mumbled between mouthfuls of sausage and eggs, "are you going to try out for quidditch this year?"

Persephone and tried out for the Quidditch team the year earlier as a beater but had been so nervous that instead of hitting the bulgar away from Harry like usual, she hit it towards him. Harry ended up with a broken arm. She remembered that Malfoy had given her absolute hell for it. Every time Persephone and Harry would be in a 20-metre radius, Malfoy would yell,

"Potter watch out! Hopefully she'll crack open your skull next!"

It was a bit awkward the week later when Ron made it into the team and she didn't. Not that she was surprised or anything. The thing was that she was actually very good at Quidditch, better than Ron even, but she just got so nervous.

"No, I don't think I should," Persephone said, staring into her cereal.

"You should," Harry said matter of factly. "I've been thinking about it actually, I think you should try for Chaser rather than Beater. You're great on your broom, and when you're not using a bat you have great aim."

Maybe she would be better as a Chaser. She didn't really think she was cut out for a beater, Harry was right. She was very fast on her broom and had great aim.

"I'll think about it," she said, smiling at Harry.

At that moment Malfoy entered the great hall. He had obvious dark circles under his eyes, his hair was messy, and his normally pale skin looked to be almost translucent, showing his blue veins. The group all followed Malfoy with their eyes.

"He looks very unwell," Hermione observed, "I wonder what's wrong with him?"

Persephone also wondered. Ever since she and Malfoy met, she had never seen him look so sick.

….

Persephone and Hermione had potions together first. Harry and Ron had decided to drop potions this year and went back to the common room to enjoy their free period.

"So are you going to tell me what happened between you and Harry?" Hermione said as they walked to potions. Persephone stopped in her tracks.

"What? What do you mean?" Hermione shot her a knowing look.

"Persephone, I'm not an idiot. I saw how weird it was between you too at breakfast. Are you going to tell me what happened or not?"

Persephone rolled her eyes. She should have known Hermione would notice the uncomfortable encounter. She knew she could trust Hermione but she didn't want her to think any differently of her or Harry.

"He tried to kiss me." She said, staring at the cracks in the ground,

"Last night he was upset about Sirius and I comforted him and he tried to kiss me but I rejected him." Persephone looked up at Hermione and realised that she didn't look at all surprised.

"I've suspected that he liked you for months now." Hermione smiled, "but I knew it would make you uncomfortable so I didn't tell you."

Persephone heard the sound of brisk footsteps coming towards her and Hermione, Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson walk passed them, looking at Persephone. Pansy was sniggering, while Malfoy just had a triumphant smirk on his angular face.

Persephone turned to Hermione and saw the panic she was feeling reflected in Hermione's eyes.

"Oh no," Hermione exclaimed. "Do you think they heard us?"

"I think they did," Persephone said, covering her face in her hands. Her brain worked quickly, trying to figure out what to do. If Malfoy and Pansy had heard, soon the whole school would know about Harry's little crush, and Harry would most likely never speak to her again.

"Don't worry," she said to Hermione as the rushed into the potions class, "I'll sort it out."

…..

Potions was interesting enough. The new Professor (professor Slughorn) was much nicer than Snape. He made the class try to make an incredibly difficult potion for which the prize was liquid luck. Liquid luck was a potion that when made correctly would make you extremely lucky for a short period of time. Harry and Ron joined the class early on, once they found out that Snape wasn't teaching, and Harry managed to win the liquid luck. This was incredibly surprising considering Harry had never been particularly good at potions before. However, Persephone couldn't focus on any of this due to her fear that Malfoy or Pansy would realise Harry's secret.

There was no way she could convince Malfoy not to release the secret unless she found something to hold over him.

….

Persephone made an impulsive decision to follow Malfoy after class. Sneaking around the school could mean nothing good, and she was sure that if she followed him for long enough she would find something she could use as blackmail. She followed Malfoy through the school for the second time this week, taking extra care not to be seen. Not that it mattered. Malfoy didn't seem to be on the lookout for any secret followers. He flying through the corridors, looking as if he was running very late for something. Persephone almost had to run to keep up. Just as she was rounding a corner she saw Malfoy duck into a room on his left. Persephone followed and found her self in the boy's bathroom. She quickly hid in the nearest stall, locked the door and pulled out her wand, listening for sounds of Malfoy. Then she heard it, a retching sound like someone was throwing up. She then heard a stall door slam and footsteps banging on the tiled floor. Persephone peered around the side of the door, clutching her wand. She saw Malfoy, turned toward the sink so she could only see his back. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and his hands were gripping the sides of the sink tightly. Persephone squinted her eyes, staring at his forearm. Yes, there it was! Her heart lept. He definitely had some sort of tattoo. Persephone shuffled closer, trying to get a better look, then she heard something. A little sound. A small sob. Her eyes widened as she realised it came from Malfoy. He was crying. Persephone tried to move closer but her foot slipped on the wet tiles and she fell to her knees. Malfoy whirled around.

"Expelliarmes" he yelled. Persephone's wand flew from her hand, skidded across the ground, and landed next to a sink on Malfoys right. Persephone clambered up and ran to her wand. She had just almost reached it when Malfoy reached her. He pulled her up by her arms and pushed her against the wall, he was holding her against the wall with one hand, and pointing a wand at her neck with the other. She looked down at the arm pushing against her shoulder. The Dark Mark glared back at her. So Harry was right. He was a Death Eater. Her heart drummed loudly in her chest. What was he going to do to her now he knew she knew he was a death eater. Surely he wouldn't kill her. Persephone said the first thing that came into her mind.

"Malfoy, are you okay?" she asked breathlessly. What the fuck? Out of all the things she could say, she asked him if he was okay. She supposed she must still have a small subconscious part of her brain that cared about her childhood best friend. Not that she wanted to. She didn't want to care about him at all. She hated him. She felt Malfoys grip loosen slightly from her shoulder. His eyes that were filled with hatred a moment ago were now filled with confusion. He stared at her, and then every so slowly he moved.

He moved his thumb over her shoulder, tracing a small circle. His eyes were fixed on her collar bone, where her shirt had shifted, revealing her skin. He then brought his thumb up to her jawline, rested in there for just a second then let her go and moved away. Persephone's cheeks burned, and her heart seemed to have moved from her chest to her stomach.

"So Goldheart", he said, his voice was husky from the crying, "I suppose you'll be off to tell the golden trio about my little secret." He paced around the bathroom, refusing to make eye contact with her. Persephone thought about this for a second. Right at the moment, she didn't think it was all that important that they know Malfoy was a death eater. Harry already suspected it and she was sure he would be able to confirm it sooner or later.

"No I don't think I will," she said. Her voice sounded more confident than she felt. Malfoy stopped pacing and moved towards her, studying her face.

"And whys that?" he said.

"Because Malfoy, unlike you I don't feel the need to make peoples lives a living hell." Persephone snapped. She felt annoyed. How dare Malfoy make her feel sorry for him. How dare he make her question her hatred towards him. How dare he make her heart flutter and her cheeks burn.

"Listen to me Goldheart." Malfoy burst out, "I don't want to be a part of this." Malfoy pointed to the dark mark on his arm, "but I don't have a choice." He grabbed her arm again, gripping it tightly. "So if you tell your fucking friends about this little encounter and the Dark Lord finds out they know, you and all your friends will all be dead before anyone has time to question what happened."

Persephone learned in towards Malfoy so that their noses were almost touching.

"The thing is Malfoy, we go to Hogwarts, and who is the headmaster at Hogwarts? Dumbledore. And which wizard alive is the only wizard Voldemort fears?"

Malfoy glared at her. His grey-blue eyes filled with rage,

"So realistically who do you really think would be the one in trouble if I told my friends about your little tattoo? And by the way, I do believe Voldemort wouldn't be so happy with you if he knew students had seen your dark mark. So who do you really think would be in a worse situation? You or me?" Malfoy let go of Persephone's arm and she started to walk away.

"Fuck you Goldheart." Malfoy spat.

As Persephone walked she was suddenly struck with a moment of information.

"And Malfoy," she called turning to look at him, "if you or Pansy ever tell anyone about what you heard Hermione and I speak about today you secret may just slip out."

Persephone spun back around and marched out of the bathroom.


End file.
